


In Which Wade Experiences Jealousy

by unicornwintersoldier



Category: spideypool - Fandom
Genre: Deadpool - Freeform, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Spider-Man - Freeform, Spideypool - Freeform, jealous wade wilson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2129874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornwintersoldier/pseuds/unicornwintersoldier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade wants to do something with Peter, but Peter is a bit busy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Wade Experiences Jealousy

Wade bounced up and down in his chair. “Let’s do somethingggggggggg.” His eyes looked Peter up and down expectantly. 

Peter glanced up from his photography book. “I promise we will do something soon, but I need to finish this chapter.” He put his nose right back in the book and kept reading for a few minutes. 

The phone rang and Wade giggled. “I’m ready, Spidey,” he squealed. His voice became low and husky. “Let’s crush some skulls.” 

"Okay. Yes sir. Yep. Okay I will be there in a minute." Peter set down the phone and put on a coat. "This is something I have to do on my own, Wade." Wilson gave him big, sad puppy eyes. "But as soon as I get back and finish that chapter we can do something." Wade perked up a little at this.

As soon as the door slammed, Wade glanced around with shifty eyes. “I guess it’s just you and me, now, PUNK!” He pounced onto the edge of the couch and tossed the book up into the air, then slammed it to the ground. “You think you’re real cool, don’t ya?” He stopped and waited for the book to answer, but it did not. “Peter doesn’t even like you that much. You don’t have the….” He paused and whipped out a dagger. “Skills.” 

…………………………………….

Peter gently opened the door and walked inside. He hadn’t expected to be out so long. Wade immediately grabbed him and tipped him back in is arms. “Hello, beautiful.”

Peter wrestled out of his arms and jumped when he saw their trashed apartment, and at the center, his book impaled by a sword with bullet holes in the cover. He spun around and Wade’s puppy dog eyes returned.

"What the hell happened here? Why would you do that to my book?"

Wade looked down at the ground. “We got in a fight.” He pointed at the book with a shaky finger. “He was a rough one and he made his ancestors proud, but I proved myself.”

Peter started to walk towards him and stopped in his tracks. “Wade?”

"Yes, my sweet arachnid?" 

"Were you seriously jealous of a book?" Wade nodded guiltily in response. "Come here, stupid." He pulled Wade in and kissed him harshly on the mouth. "I promise I wasn’t looking for a long term relationship with that book."

 

"Only a temporary thing?" Wade still looked sadly at the ground.

Peter rolled his eyes. “Nothing at all like that.” Wade locked eyes with Peter and smiled. 

"Can we go to Chuck. E Cheese?" Wilson asked with a hopeful expression.

Peter pecked him on the cheek. “Whatever you want.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. This is my first time publishing anything, so go easy on me. :3 If you've read this ficlet before, it's because I posted it to Tumblr as well. Any Kudos or comments are much appreciated. <3


End file.
